


Hawk

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Irene's future, Takes place after A Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks Mrs. Hudson about his old friend Miss Hawk. John becomes suspicious - rightly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> It probably makes more sense in German. Irene's name "Adler" is the German word for "eagle".  
> Just saying.

Sherlock and John were sitting at the table having breakfast when Mrs. Hudson came in.

“I’m just bringing your post up” she explained. Still she insisted on being their landlady, but not their housekeeper…which was utter nonsense.

“Mrs Hudson” Sherlock cried as if he had just remembered something. “How is your friend?”

“Oh.” Mrs. Hudson smiled kindly and put one of her small hands on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Miss Hawk is in the best of her health. She is perfectly fine, although she misses her old work.”

“Yes, I can imagine that” Sherlock murmured lowly, his view veiled before he shook his head lightly and his eyes seemed to see everything clear again.

“Thanks, Mrs. Hudson. Maybe I’ll visit her someday.”

„She would surely be very pleased about that.“ With a puzzling smile Sherlock took another sip from his cup while Mrs. Hudson walked down the stairs and John looked through their post.

“Who is Miss Hawk, Sherlock? Again someone whose husband you have killed?"

“No. She’s a…good friend.“

„Sherlock, you have said yourself that you don’t have friends.“

“Well, probably she’s more a…rival than a friend. I helped her in the past. She couldn’t stay in London. It was essential for her to go underground. She didn’t live pretty…inconspicuous, not even speaking of her work.”

 

A horrible suspicion came into John’s mind. Yes, even he saw the parallels.

“Why do I have the strange feeling that you are partial to women that are called like birds of prey?”

“Pardon?”

„Uh, Sherlock. Don’t pretend to be ignorant. Adler. Hawk.“

„John“ Sherlock sighed and was eager to sound as innocent as possible.

“Irene Adler is in a witness-protection programme.”

“Of course. And this dreamy expression in your eyes is just because of your excellent tea.“

“I do not look dreamy at all” Sherlock snorted indignant but with a little smile. Suddenly something on the floor seemed to be very interesting, and his friend looked down so John couldn’t say what was going on in Sherlock’s eyes anymore.

“Sherlock, I can almost hear your heart beat.”

"Rubbish. I’m as cool as a cucumber. You’re making a fool of yourself.“

„Do I need to get the pulse monitor?” John asked challenging and got ready for standing up.

 

“Keep your seat” Sherlock mumbled. He fixated John suspiciously for a moment.

„The less you know the better it is.“

„So I was right?“

“You’re living with one of the greatest minds in all of Great Britain. It would be very unfair if nothing would rub off on you, wouldn’t it?”

“You’re the only man I know who can make a compliment sound as an insult.”

“Problem?”

“No, no. Not at all. But only answer me one question: How does Mrs. Hudson fit in here?“

“As I said before: She owed me something. Now we’re even.”

“Yea. The Florida-happening. I remember. But Sherlock, why should you – you of all people – give up your superior position for a woman you don’t even care about?“

„I don’t know. Why should I help the police without asking for payment? Why should I wear matching socks? Why should I answer the senseless questions of my colleague?”

John knew that this talk could only run in one way, and he did not want to get Sherlock into nicotine patches again. He outdid himself again and again in the last few days.

By now they were at eight. It was probably enough to knock out a rhinoceros or to give it at least a few very interesting hours. In the long run, however, it couldn’t be healthy, not even for a Sherlock Holmes.

“Oh, just do what you want.”

“I was about to do this. And John” he looked at him with an amused spark in his blue eyes, “the tea _is_ excellent.”

 

John decided not to answer this.


End file.
